


A Midwinter Night's Dream 仲冬夜之梦

by Marandy



Series: The Dead and the Infidel [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Napoleon, M/M, Top Illya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: Illya的仲冬夜之梦。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Series: The Dead and the Infidel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078910
Kudos: 9





	A Midwinter Night's Dream 仲冬夜之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 和Enemies of the Cold War｜莫斯科往事同属一个系列，单独看不影响阅读，但还是建议按写作顺序来看。  
> 它的前身是发于2020.4.25(AO3)约9k字的一篇坑文，我最后决定把它删了coz完美主义者看不得坑（。）前段时间收拾邮箱看见删除时AO3给我发的邮件和原稿附件顿时再次发作，决定改改完结掉，改着改着迟钝意识到好像可以凑个series，于是它变成了现在这样（。基本结构没改（改着太麻烦了），但新增了许多框架外的内容，算是可以做莫斯科往事的补充阅读。  
> Warning: 标题化用自莎士比亚的名篇A Midsummer Night's Dream, 而此文除了标题之外和它没任何关系。

**1997-01-03**

Illya半躺在沙发里看新闻，面前的矮桌上如常放着杯伏特加。这桌子是1975年他从KGB的外勤部调到内勤部门的时候Oleg给他的回礼，也权当分别礼物。那年Oleg已经老了，脸颊上的肉却仍像Illya刚见他以及以后多年的相处时一样，保持一个似垂不垂的形状。他法令纹更深、看着更凶了，但身姿不服输似地挺拔着。

他从妻子Nina那里得知了一个技巧高超的木匠的联系方式，提前四个月——他无所不知，连Illya什么时候要调走都清楚——定做了这张桃花芯木的桌子。Illya初初拿到它时，它还没学会平和二字怎么写，炫耀式地披挂着漂亮的金棕色，略掺淡红色的斑点花纹。随着时间的推移，它和它的拥有者一样，逐渐敛去了浑身上下的锋芒，悄然出落为棕红与棕黄相间的色彩，躺在他的客厅里，并不起眼。至于Illya自己，则从“贪污犯的儿子、出类拔萃的年轻特工”变成了“那位科里亚金上校”，他年轻时的故事在KGB的新晋人员里持久不衰地流传，就算调去内勤也没减弱一丁半点儿。这种尊严伴随着他走过了半个人生路途，终于在他退役后作为一个不朽的记录封存进了档案库里。

他拉了拉身上盖的羊毛毯，钢制暖气片孜孜不倦地散着热，整个屋子里温暖如春。他有些困了，在柔软的皮质沙发上翻来倒去地想换个舒服的姿势，却始终不能如愿，平白烦躁了起来。——三十七岁之后他便很少再因为一些小事大动肝火；他告诫自己说，是时候控制脾气了。他开始定期看医生，尽量早睡早起，绝不再工作到凌晨三点。于是他的外号从“克柳切夫火山”变为“西伯利亚虎”，毕竟每一位高级军官都有个亲亲热热的小昵称——来自他们的下属——他也不例外，因此这种不安显得格外不同寻常。他站起来，带着倦怠走到厨房，从冰箱里取出几块巧克力，再重新陷回沙发里。舒服多了。

他四十四岁转内勤，在局里继续工作了十三个年头，于1988年退休，上校军衔，光景优渥。国家打来的退休金并不多，但靠着从前的积蓄，他在如今的萧条时期也能过上很好的生活。但他现在极度无聊——并出人意料地没有因年龄而健忘，实际上，Illya能将家里每一件东西的来历记得清清楚楚。比如这个Oleg送的桌子，再比如那个在法国出任务时Solo从某位他熟识的工匠那里买来的水晶杯。

“我没偷它。”美国人端起他自己的那杯咖啡，“它价值一枚皇冠印章戒指，金的。你不要毛手毛脚把它摔碎了，这是孤品。”

它以前被珍视地收在橱柜里，在Illya还在全世界到处完成任务时默默地呆在那儿积灰。矮桌落户客厅之后，它也被取了出来，擦干净后长久呆在桌子的右侧。Illya总用它喝酒，从阳台拿到客厅再拿回去，或者和一盘什么东西一起端去书房。他在每个可能会放杯子的桌下都垫了厚实柔软的地毯，确保自己不会意外弄坏这件艺术品。

他吃了一块巧克力，糖和身体发生化学反应，更困了。电视还在播电影，Illya调了调台，继而有一声黏腻娇嗲的猫叫响起。猫醒了，从Illya亲手做的那个温暖的窝里钻出来，迈着碎步走到桌前，一跃而至主人身上，打着呼噜要他挠下巴。

他漫不经心地安抚着猫，小猫看不出他在神游天外，瘫在他臂膀里扭身子，赖皮似的。Illya又抓了几下猫肚皮，猫顺着衣服爬上他的脖子，用自己毛茸茸的耳朵和脑袋在他颈窝里乱蹭。他拍了拍柔软的猫屁股，猫欢快地拿自己倒刺遍布的舌头舔遍了Illya的耳后。

“Solo,” Gaby轻轻喊他一声，将手里那个软绵绵的大毛团子往怀里按了按，“你真不过来摸摸它吗？你会后悔的。”

Solo把手里那个表——他刚偷来的，欧泊和钻石晃得Illya眼花——扣到手腕上，拿近又拿远地观察了下效果，眼神儿就没从这个美人身上离开过：“我对这个更感兴趣。”

Illya将目光在缅因猫上停了会儿。

这个任务需要Solo某个私人朋友提供情报，而不幸的是，当他们跟着Solo赶到预定的接头地点时，安全屋里只有一只猫趴在床上甩尾巴。

“操——操！”

Solo阴沉着一张脸绕过了那张单人床，以做饭时砍骨头的力道抓起电话，叮当咣啷一阵响后拨了个号码。美国人很少说脏话，Illya奇怪地看了他一眼，尽职尽责地检查起整个房间。Gaby一开始还有点儿怕这猫是线人留的什么口信，边仔细搜寻可能出现的线索边歪着脑袋偷看那家伙，生怕惊动了它。

“他忘了时间，现在还在鲁尔，一时半会赶不回来。”Solo眉毛都拧在了一起，“在他明天回来之前，我们得呆在这儿——还得他妈喂他的猫。”

美国人讨厌猫。当Solo坐在了离床最远的那张桌子前摆弄手表时，Illya猜出了他反应如此剧烈的原因。也许不止是讨厌——考虑到Solo很少有这样的情绪波动——他怕猫。

尤其是这么一只巨大的长毛猫，能把从来游刃有余的Solo吓得脏字频出。Illya贴着他坐下，摸了摸他手腕上那只表：“从哪儿顺的？”

“你搞得她全是指痕。”Solo用手边的软布擦掉Illya刚印上的几枚指纹，“佐治亚人一个靠谱的都没有——”

“我也可以搞得你全是。”

Solo讶异地抬头看他，旋即露出个无奈的微笑：“你可真爱我，Peril.”

Illya耸耸肩，调整了下坐姿，带着连日奔波的疲惫靠在Solo肩膀上睡着了。大概是Gaby推了他一下，他迷迷糊糊地嗯了几声，滑倒在Solo大腿上继续睡。

是太阳把他叫醒的。太阳已经西斜，莫斯科笼罩在夕阳的余晖中，镀了层华贵的金边。还有四天就要圣诞节了。

圣诞节对他没什么意义；他没什么亲近的朋友，血缘至亲也因为几十年前父亲的那次落马散落各处，基本没了联系。他在局里站稳之后有人来拜访过，是姑母的独子，Illya不认识，母亲倒还有印象，很是高兴。那天他们在外面一起吃了午餐，聊些现在以前的事，对方顾忌他的身份，小心翼翼地避开所有可能的敏感话题，徒增尴尬。之后圣诞节他们会互寄贺卡和礼物，更像是一种维持关系的仪式。

而Tatiana，那是个意外。起初他完全——一点儿也不想养她，但最终，他冒着风险把她带回了莫斯科，还尽到了自己该尽的所有责任。很快，她长成了个大女孩，常常和朋友玩到十点多才回家，但出于Illya的成功教育，她还乖乖遵守着门禁。他觉得是时候了，Illya开始考虑自己的问题；最开始，他没打算一直单身。

他短暂接触过几位女性，都很美，性格各异。有的温顺怯懦，像绵羊，有的——长了眼睛的人都看得出她的野心。他略显频繁地更换着约会对象，并保持着对这些女性的尊敬。等他发现最近倾心的对象是黑发蓝眼的一名艺术家时已经来不及了，而这位美丽优雅的画家也婉拒了他的最后一次晚餐邀请。

“我不想冒犯你，亲爱的。”她送过来的最后一张便条上写着，“但我想要个更浪漫的，可以吗？”

当某个约会对象在他面前痛哭出声，说自己必须尽快嫁出去，尽快改变自己被欺侮的下等身份时，Illya顺便介绍了几个品行还不错的军人给她，还贴心地选择了出身不是很好的那些。后来她可能和一位和她差不多岁数的年轻人结了婚，婚后如何Illya全然不清楚。但在所有人眼里，Illya Kuryakin都会是一个好人。于是他安然回归独身生活，开始养一只没什么用的西伯利亚森林猫，自己做饭，雇人做月度扫除。那只猫活了十二岁，他将它安葬在母亲的墓旁。过了几个月有曾经的下属送来一只漂亮的蓝猫，他便继续养着，盘算如果它也老去了，就把它埋到预定好的自己的墓前面。

然而他和同事也几乎不怎么走动，关系稍好些的就是那位给他送猫的下属和Oleg。前者早就被调去了远东，很少见面；后者则死于1979年二月。

1978年年末他还带着礼物登门探望了Oleg，看到自己调离他辖下时送的那幅席勒挂在他家客厅。这次Illya为Nina带了一副浆果缎带金镂雕耳环，沉重且奢华，红宝石和钻石在盒子里也闪出熠熠的光。女主人很喜欢，将绒盒郑重收进梳妆的小房间，又出来搅煮着杂拌汤里炖得软烂的牛肉。她的手有些微的哆嗦，但不影响盛汤做饭。Oleg和Illya皆帮着端盘摆餐具，忙前忙后倒也很快就吃上了晚餐。Nina吃了没多少就出门办事去了；她总比Oleg忙得多。

Oleg老了之后也还强势，身上KGB的东西丝毫没少。他撕着手里的面包，慢吞吞道：“听说你去年接手了远东的工作。”

Illya惊讶Oleg竟然知道他最近的安排，但毕竟那是Oleg。他说：“啊，是。去年的事。”

“为什么？接那边总是要费十分的力，最后也就能做成一分的事情。你不是不知道。”

Illya思考了一会儿，没理出什么头绪来。Oleg拿起酒杯喝了口：“如果是为Napoleon Solo——”

“没有。”Illya低头去捞他的汤，“当然没有。没有必要，也没有这么做的原因。”

“我也这么认为。除非你想再被踢到塔林，否则别干蠢事。”Oleg耸耸肩，放缓了口气，“但我也想不出别的理由。”

“我尽力做好了自己的工作。”Illya拿起叉子去挖咸口的土豆泥，“无可挑剔。我和Solo书信往来都——”

他停了停，斟酌筹措着用词：“我们早就各自回到自己的机构里去了。也许Solo和Teller之后还有联系几次…”

Illya把一口番茄塞进嘴里。

Oleg复又笑笑，鹰隼一样锐利的黑色眼睛柔和了些：“Illya…这不怪你。”

“他后来找过我一次——也不算找我。当时我在巴西出任务，他用了贫民窟的线人吧，告诉我说在斯…伏尔加格勒的哪个街，有东西给我。我本来没准备收，但他又托朋友送到了莫斯科。”

“你还挺失望。”

“还好。他一直觉得KGB会刁难我，费尽心思把我退给他的东西又送了回来。”他开了个不重的玩笑，“有用。确实有用。”

Oleg抬头看看正对着自己挂的那幅画。

“我没有别的拿出手的。”Illya吃完了自己面前的那份浓汤，替自己倒了杯水喝，“之前有个审查员找我麻烦——用一个金项链就解决了，太简单了，他比我聪明。”

他的上司沉默一会儿，续上了半杯酒。

Illya在次年二月收到Nina的电话，老太太的嗓子似是哭哑了。她说Oleg昨晚猝死在家中，请他三天后去参加葬礼。

他换身衣服赶到那里，和Nina拥抱了一下便退到了角落。周围有以前共事的KGB，大都站在外围抽烟，默默凝视着女主人和Oleg的两个儿子。气氛很压抑，偶尔低声交谈的几个人也把声音放很低。Nina眼眶是红的，但神色并不悲怮，冷静地和儿子商量着什么小事。

“Kuryakin。”

他不认识。Illya瞥这个人一眼，中规中矩回答：“你好。”

对方递过一支烟，Illya推拒了：“我不抽烟。”

Illya没感觉自己的生活和之前有什么不一样。他还坚持锻炼，生活井井有条。偶尔他也梦到那短暂的外派生活，梦到劫后余生的丰盛午餐，梦到他掐着Solo的腰干他，滚烫的阴茎肉贴肉地操进美国人的身体里。Solo一般会吻他，吻到Illya几乎喘不过气来。他像标记物品一样把Solo占为己有，第二天相拥醒来后Solo依旧会和他接吻，或者给他一个口活儿，再拖拖拉拉地去吃饭。Solo擅长用性爱俘获别人。

他们第一次上床是在伊斯坦布尔，罗马之后。他和Solo因为撤退意见不合打了一架，Illya把对方嘴角揍出了淤青。他将这家伙按在地上，扼住他的脖子——接着感觉到Solo硬了。随即一切都朝着完全不同的方向奔去，回过神来时Illya已经和Solo滚在了安全屋的床上，把他操得流了眼泪。

“我还是不同意你。”

Solo叉着腿坐在床边，大喇喇露出还软着的性器，扭成个奇怪的角度给身上的淤青擦药膏。Illya仰靠到椅背上，手里的书翻了页，难得没有和他计较：“我建议听Waverly的。”

Solo凑过来吻他，亲着亲着便跑了题。他骑跨到Illya的髋关节上，艰难地晃着饱满的屁股和窄细的腰，吞吃那根苏联阴茎。最终美国人靠自己的努力获得了持久而满足的高潮，一脸餍足地咬Illya的乳头，含混不清道：“还不错。”

Illya不知道他指的是计划还是自己，不过也没必要讨论这个。在任务间隙里他们挤出一切时间做爱——Solo总有办法逃过别人的眼睛。甚至某个报告会后，他们急匆匆在伦敦冬天阴冷的巷子里穿行时，Solo拽住了他。

Illya立刻停下脚步，低声问：“怎么了？”

他的手已经放到了腰间的枪上，然而Solo的回答是一个湿吻，以及伸进他裤子里的手。

“我们多久没做了？”Solo已经硬了，拿自己的胯部急急地顶Illya的大腿，“操我，快点。”

没有润滑也没有套，他们就在连路灯都没有的小巷尽头做了起来。那有点痛，但Solo叫得比隔壁的妓女都放浪，含混不清地哭笑着，好似他就是寄生在性上的菟丝子。Illya射了进去，拿冰冷的手掐了掐Solo颤抖的大腿肌肉，一只手探到他裆前，一下下亲他清晰的下颌线：“我还以为你只是觉得我很好用。”

Solo射了可能两次，精液在裤子里黏成一团，还有点热。他没回答，很快又硬了起来，阴茎将昂贵的西装裤顶出一个湿乎乎的包。Illya又操了他一次，这次射在了他股缝里。还没等俄国人不应期过去，Solo就哽咽着吻了他——天，他的性瘾大概是发作了。Illya意识到他们足足有两个月没做爱了，两个月以来他们一直各自执行任务，连面都没见过。而Solo却没找过别人——应该找过，绝对找过。可他现在还是呜咽着，被性欲折磨得几乎失去了理智，一遍又一遍恳求：“干我，Peril.”

Illya满足了他。实际上，Solo几乎没有求过他，更没向他索求过什么。他没给Solo送过礼物——Solo什么都不缺。但Solo经常送他东西，个个是珍品。可Solo总会随手送人些什么，他只是其中的某一个；甚至于，他收到的那些小东西都不够用心。他暗示过许多遍，自己对袖扣不感兴趣——当然，他们之间，本来也没有用心的必要。

特工们的资料又重新存回了MI6KGB和CIA，全是高度机密。他们从此再没联系过，也没有再遇到过。Solo应该在1968年就离职了；他的刑期结束了。但Illya不知道他去了哪儿——甚至不知道他会去哪儿，Gaby没问过他，Illya自然也没有问过。他随时可能消失，随时可能出现；他就是飘忽不定的一阵风。

但Illya可以确定的是，如果没有第一次，那他绝对不会去祈求第二次。本来他已经做好了一切准备，哪怕击碎Solo的心。

“Illya,”Solo摩挲着手里行李箱的皮面，“你要知道，如果你选择留下，Waverly会愿意为了你——和我，和Gaby去周旋的。考虑到多瑙河行动是他妈苏联不是美国发起的，你才是最没有理由选择滚蛋的那个。”

他当然知道，Waverly已经对他暗示过了。就这个老滑头的作风而言，Solo一定也收到过同样的暗示，反之同样。

可Solo还是把这句话重复了一遍，毫无必要地重复了一遍。Illya没回答，将一对浓彩的黄钻袖扣轻轻放在了Solo的箱子上。

“我明白了，”Solo说，“不过我还有最后——如果你愿意，我可以帮你把这些玩意儿送回苏联。我在远东也有几个朋友，把一点点私人财产运进符拉迪沃斯托克是没什么问题。如果你入境后过得太惨，可以拿来行个贿，或者变卖点东西，托人把你从牢里捞出来，之类。”

Illya轻轻摇了摇头，提着箱子出了房间，又出了酒店。钻进车里时他仍感觉有人在盯着他，刺得他后背生疼，但他一次都没有回头。

汽车进入东德时，他长出了一口气。

“妈妈，”Illya拽了拽她的衣角，“爸爸还没回来。”

他妈妈表情平和——太难得了，这半年来她都没有睡好过，妆容也无法掩盖她的憔悴。之前她总阴沉着脸，即使面对儿子也难以缓和表情。她稳稳地给Illya舀了碗汤，揪揪他肉乎乎的脸蛋：“爸爸今天有事，吃饭吧。”

Illya第二天从床上醒来时已经是上午十点，爸爸还没有回来。他在空荡的度假别墅里来回转了好几圈，甚至还去外面逛了逛——但爸爸仍然没回来。下午一点，他饿得要死了，妈妈才从卧室里出来，显然刚睡醒，睡了个好觉。

“Illyshua,”妈妈拍了拍他，“收拾行李去，我们回莫斯科。”

在终于明白为什么爸爸不会回来吃晚饭后，直至今日，Illya才明白了为什么母亲那天的行为如此反常——他还曾因她状似的漠不关心短暂恨过她——大概一天。在东德去往莫斯科的飞机上，Illya睡着了，梦里也没有除苏联之外的东西。

本来他已经做好了一切准备，哪怕击碎自己的心。他可以预见到之后的审查，他比谁都明白：他和Solo再也不会见面了。但当Solo突兀地出现在巴黎——Solo动用了自己所有的线人，他在苏联的几个朋友因此事全都逃回了西欧。他花了那么大力气，只为在那个时间出现在巴黎，出现在Illya眼前，但又理所当然地离开了。之后，Illya也像远赴西伯利亚探望父亲的母亲一样，将每一个敲门声错认成相认的信号。 

俄罗斯国旗升起的时候Illya短暂地兴奋了一刻，很快又被巨大的悲哀淹没。他坐在桌边试图自弈，但心思还全在电视里的直播上。他失去了自己的国家，却因此有了和Solo再接触的机会。可是Solo没有联系他，于是他猜测Solo死了，或者干脆忘掉了他。他试图启用以前的一些关系，但这无异于大海捞针。谁会关心一个离职二十多年的CIA特工去哪儿了呢？就算他是从前CIA最优异的看门犬，是名震欧洲大陆和新美洲的艺术窃贼。

有人来找他，穿着新式军装，为了核实些要务。他似乎能听到克里姆林宫里的人交接工作，来去匆匆。Illya有过希冀，不过一个月两个月一年之后，他明白了。苏联虽然死了，可也还活着——只要苏联人没有死绝，它就继续活着。但这会儿，他听着时事新闻，更正了一下自己的想法。只要美国人没有死，苏联便还活着。

他全身出了一层薄汗。他决定关掉暖气，一会儿再打开。当他再次躺回沙发上时，猫一起钻进了他的毯子里。

“我说过很多次了。”他一脸严肃地教育猫，“你不能爬到毯子上，也不能不经允许到处乱跑。你会吓到怕猫的客人。”

猫照例装傻。猫回答：“喵喵喵。”

“如果我哪天生你的气，肯定就是你做了错事。”

猫开始舔他的胡茬。

“我离开之前会提前打招呼的，好吗？我还可以把你寄养给别人几天，他也会像我一样爱你。我回来会立刻去接你，把你带回家。”

猫给了他一巴掌。

“混蛋。我那么爱你，你就这么对我。”

猫说：“如果你想让Solo扇你，那你大可以继续昏着。”

他勉强睁开眼，年轻的Gaby，他记忆中的那个Gaby一脸严肃地坐在沙发边，检查着他胳膊上的伤口。该死，什么伤口？而Solo，也是年轻的那个Solo坐在一边的软椅上，端端正正看新闻，头也不回道：“我还以为你不会醒了呢。”

Illya茫然地看他又看电视。这大概是他们的一个安全屋，狭窄逼仄，没有卧室。所幸还有东西也算齐全的开放式小厨房和用布帘遮挡住的卫生间，客厅里有单人沙发加一张椅子——Solo屁股底下那个，以及一个略显低矮的褪色酒柜，透过脏兮兮的玻璃可以看到里面的酒及杯子。不太好，但也不能算太烂。

Gaby伸手在他眼前晃了晃：“怎么了？懵了？你知道我们在哪儿吗？”

Illya转头去看Solo，对方用那种他熟悉的轻佻眼神回看过来，仿佛在问“你干嘛”。

他脑子混混沌沌的，使劲在记忆里扒这一段的信息，试图翻出一点蛛丝马迹。最终他决定随口编一下，把一切都搪塞给可能的高烧：“基辅。”

从Gaby和Solo的表情来看，他幸运地猜对了。他说：“我想喝水，Cowboy.”

他有点太了解Solo了——Solo一定会以为他早就烧糊涂了，以为他只靠着出乎寻常的自尊心硬撑着。果然Solo一声都没抱怨，从那个看起来够硬的椅子上站起来，为他倒水找药测体温，又朝他身上盖了自己原本挂在门口的长毛呢大衣。Illya本来只是想让搭档闭嘴，但他在轻柔和缓的钢琴曲背景乐——Solo把电视调到了音乐台——和牛仔衣服上淡淡的香水味里睡着了。

他被Gaby收拾东西时窸窸窣窣的响声吵醒，睁眼便看到Solo大概因寒冷和不舒适在地板上翻了个身，身下仅仅有他一半长的绒毯被搓得面目全非。没多久Solo醒了，臊眉搭眼地坐起来，盯脏兮兮的窗帘盯了好几分钟——享乐主义者Solo即使在战场上打过滚，也保留了午睡的习惯。

Solo第一次午睡时他还没放心上，以为是任务太累了，Solo也需要中午休息会儿。但当Illya发现即使是休假期间，即使晚上睡了十二个小时，Solo在吃过午饭后还是困倦地爬到了床上，用被子把自己和柔软的睡衣卷成一团后，他忍不住了。

“Cowboy,” Illya狐疑地看了一眼钟，“你十一点才醒。”

“就算我十二点醒吃完午饭我也要睡觉。”

“做这一行儿也要保持规律作息？”

Solo嘟囔着翻了个身，在床上睡着了。Illya坐在桌前看了一会儿书，看着看着就看到了床上去。在他躺上床的一刹那，弹簧床这侧猛地陷下去，美国人醒了。

Illya目瞪口呆。这名美国产的豌豆公主不耐烦地踢了他一脚，往相反的方向挪了几下：“你就不能轻一点儿？”

在吵醒Solo大概有十多次后，他们换了一张木板床，但铺了厚厚的床垫，以确保Solo不会半夜睡着后还被床硌醒——在条件不太好的安全屋过夜时，Solo从来没睡好过。之后Illya又多次在睡梦中被Solo踹醒，他床伴顶着一头睡得乱七八糟的卷毛，气急败坏地冲他大喊：“你睡觉就不能老实点儿？”

最后他们分床睡了——在为数不多睡一起的日子里，他们依旧分床睡了。自此Illya对Solo的家庭好奇了起来——Solo16岁就独自跑去了欧洲大陆，而在之前的那段时间里，毫无疑问，只有富有的家庭才会养出这么娇惯的小孩。但Solo家也不会太有钱，要知道，那些更有头脑的巨富都指望孩子接手自己的一切，才不会把儿子养成一个硬床都睡不惯的易碎品。

等到他终于看到Solo背景的文件时，上面的记录和Illya猜得差不多。祖父是高级军官，祖母也还不错，是随军的军医。他们生了三个孩子，这三个人各自结婚后又各自生出了一大堆新小孩——所有人里，只有Solo从小被养在祖父母那里，受尽了宠爱。在这个看起来非常正常、非常幸福的人生道路里，Solo大可骄奢放逸地过一辈子。

但他选择了跑去欧洲，甚至在被捕时拒绝了父母的帮助。

“你大可以理解为一种叛逆。”Solo哼了一声，“不过我觉得我们现在不适合讨论这个。我们应该探讨的是如何解决你精神抖擞的老二。你想用哪里？——作为交换，我想要个口活儿。”

Solo总是三句话离不了性，和交易。

他瘫倒在安全屋这张沙发上，将半个小腿搭到扶手外面，拿着一本他的某位搭档从安全屋落满灰尘的哪个角落翻出来又仔细擦拭干净的俄语小说在读，但却半天没翻过去一页。Illya必须拖着一只不能动的伤腿和一条还能动的的胳膊——他被负隅顽抗的敌人射出的子弹击穿了右腿——和搭档们一起等Waverly拉三天后派来的增援。Gaby对着电话大吼可他妈的Kuryakin能不能活过两天都是问题，Illya觉得她夸张了。接着他们又吵了十多分钟，最后Gaby猛地挂断电话，狠狠踢了两下那个快散掉的酒柜。

“好吧伤员。”Solo打破了这要命的沉默。他耸了耸肩，并在俄国人恼羞成怒之前抢先发问：“你们要吃什么？”

Gaby一声不吭，Solo朝Illya眨眨眼，给Solo倒了杯伏特加：“女士，冷静点儿，相信我们的Illya. 别看我，酒精对伤口恢复不利。”

Illya立即埋头于无聊拙劣的小说情节：“我没说我要喝。”

“你两只漂亮的大眼睛快黏在酒瓶上了。”Solo从那个脏玻璃柜里另取了杯子，斟了浅浅的一杯底慢吞吞递过去。“喏。”

他对Solo的浪荡形容报以一句咒骂，艰难地从温暖的毯子下掏出胳膊接下杯子，喝掉了那点酒，开始用机警戒备的蓝眼睛盯着Solo看。对方懒得理会他的KGB之凝视，坐在——又是它——对Solo的体格来说有点太矮小的柜子前写购物清单。他颇狼狈地蜷伏在柜边，弓背伸头还缩着腿，总是服帖合身的西装上诞生了细微的皱褶与折痕。他喜欢华而不实的各类金笔——Illya见他问专门的工匠打磨过他那一抽屉贵价钢笔的铱粒，以期更合主人的使用习惯——现在却只能攥着一支美术铅笔在一块儿小纸片上写写画画。这点纸是从Illya在读的书上撕下来的，准确来说，切下来的。Solo用了自己的刀，声称是为了避免难看的豁口和纸毛边。

Gaby终于踱步过去，开始探头探脑看Solo的食材明细。这次任务里东德女孩摇身一变成了高级妓女，穿着暴露首饰晃眼，另做了流行的指甲——长长的方形磨砂深红色款式。她用这种和她如今的一身运动装丝毫不搭的指甲戳着Solo那张如珠如宝的纸，一个个刨根问底。Solo好脾气地用铅笔的橡皮那头轻轻捅了捅Gaby的指尖，示意她拿开自己简直可以做凶器的长指甲。

Gaby坐回破旧的单人沙发上，从工具包里翻出一个指甲钳来，开始认真剪被两个搭档轮番讨厌的指甲。Illya的伤口恢复得还行；但他还是不愿动弹，只把毯子拉一拉，试图盖住肩膀也盖住脚，然后发现这是徒劳的努力。这毯子在他身上捉襟见肘，开始有点冷了。

女孩开始磨指甲末端的毛刺时，Solo终于写完了清单，从桌前站起来，抖着那张纸朝俄国人走去。他拽过那个前几天里睡在身下的绒毯，折了两折当垫子丢在沙发边，小心撑着扶手坐下去，以免惊起沙发底下陈年的厚灰。Illya朝外扭头，顿时和Solo几乎脸贴脸凑在一起。他赶忙朝沙发里缩了缩：“干什么？”

Solo不客气地拿过他手里的小说当垫板：“你有什么想吃的没，我再添点儿。这次买了要够我们吃三天。”

“Waverly不准我们出去，我以为CIA会教你如何在闹出大乱子之后隐匿行踪。”

“他们才没空管一个失踪的多面间谍。干这行的经常暴毙或者偷渡出国，这是常事。”Solo拿铅笔写了一个序号十七，“再说，我是拜托一个豪华庄园里的采购仆人理查费斯做这件事，给了他一个很沉的胸针做佣金。他大概会把这很多白金和一大块钻石组成的东西拿到商店里分开，金属熔掉，用一点儿给他同样出身贫贱的妻子做一枚戒指，把剩余的那些和钻石卖了以贴补家用。也许他会拿去赌博，或者嫖娼——或者直接在黑市卖掉胸针，以不菲的回报买几栋属于自己的好房子。当然，他最可能会因为身怀被盗的珍贵珠宝被抓，谁知道呢。你想吃什么？”

Illya难以置信地看他：“你用自己偷来的赃物收买人心，还可能给一个无辜的人带来牢狱之灾。”

“首先，恐怖，这是基辅的朋友欠我的，我只是把它取回来，不叫偷。而且，我是用这东西给 **你** 买食物——外加做饭。如果你想抱怨，可以选择绝食。酒也不要喝了。”

Gaby轻咳了一声：“能买点别的东西吗？”

美国人后知后觉补上半句话：“给你和Gaby——很遗憾，不能。庄园主真的很有钱，理查费斯只负责起个大早，再采买今天家里要用的食物，其他的东西则由别的仆人来做。我只能让他顺带给我们捎点，不能让他干超出职责之外的事情。今晚我把清单交给他，明早他把食物递给我们，皆大欢喜。”

不如不加，Illya以为。他上下扫视了几遍这张清单，放低了声音：“我想吃巧克力脆饼。”

Solo眼神讶异：“你也没你说的那么爱国。”

Illya回以瞪视：“这和爱国没关系。”

“准确来说，我以为你会点俄国菜。”Solo动笔写上了三种巧克力——黑巧克力，白巧克力以及甜巧克力和更多种的坚果碎，前面是俄文，后面括号里的是英文，附带需要的克数。写到最后时他犯愁了，用铅笔戳Illya的胳膊：“榛子用俄语怎么讲？”

Illya便从他手里接过纸和笔，利落替他补上缺失的部分，顺带将自己在看的小说拿了回来。Solo心满意足地将它折成一个小方块，塞进西装上衣的胸兜里：“希望我们每天都可以这样，恐怖。”

Illya顺着问下去：“今天什么样？”

Solo从沙发边离开，用湿抹布——从窗帘上割来的一小块——擦拭着某个更脏的、小的寒酸的烤箱：“以彼之长，补我之短。最重要的，你小兔子一样可怜兮兮地躺在那里动弹不得，还不爱国不爱党。”

不爱国不爱党的俄国伤患咆哮起来：“是你在借题发挥。”

现在，聒噪的Solo和Gaby到底是小心出门了；他们要去某个大街的某个拐角去见那个可怜人。Illya终于有了属于自己的清醒时间。但直到这里，Illya发现了一点小问题。无伤大雅，可令人警醒。

简单来说，他并不恐惧寂静，他已经过了很多年只有一只不通人性的猫陪伴的生活。以前Illya梦到Solo的时候，只认为是自己太过怀念过去在U.N.C.L.E.的生活，怀念可以伪装成忠诚的、迟来的青春期叛逆。而他最出格的行为就是操了同事——和他的美国同事Solo上了床，那家伙还出人意料地爱上了他，尽管只有一点点。自然而然的，他反复梦到这些事情并不可耻，也并不奇怪。可他躺在这里回忆过去的几天，却极顺畅地忽略了任务——本该是最能勾起他共情的一件事。他注意最多的是Solo，甚至为此刻的安静感到不适。

这大概是某位——Illya不信教，但这好像也没什么别的可以解释——某位神灵对他的点化。他有些遗憾，不知是因为自巴黎遗憾，还是为这一切只是虚空一晃而遗憾。

但Illya这会又开始困了。他没再抗拒困意，裹好单薄的毯子，任由它将自己拖入梦乡。他太失落太疲乏了，他累到不想等Solo回来了。也许Solo根本不会回来。也许睁开眼，这里还是莫斯科——也许他睁不开眼了。随便是哪样，他没有力气去想了。

Illya是被罗宋汤的香气叫醒的。他胡乱猜测是谁上了门，是谁怕他死在家里无人收尸就带了晚餐来看他。他把周围的人猜了一遍。都有可能，但都不太可能。

“醒了就起来吃饭，别赖床。我从餐馆给你买了汤和面包，外带，很贵。”

Illya转头，Solo正——还是那个破柜子——把它搬到自己面前，接着从一个袋子里摸出黑面包和香味的来源，一份包装仍完好的汤。Illya翻过身来，低斥道：“我说了不要你抛头露面。”

“我可不是你们沙俄贵族娇滴滴的妻子，恐怖——放心，买的时候Gaby在盯梢。我说我是一个法国人，陪我美丽但父母双双去世的乌克兰妻子和我们可爱的儿子回家度假。我不会做饭，可她吵着要吃家乡菜，我只好这个点出来买。完美借口，我擅长撒谎，记得吗？”

他继续从袋子里拿出两份牛肉沙拉和玉米浓汤，Gaby刚检查完房子周围的安全，也凑过来准备一起吃饭。Solo向Illya这边贴了贴，给Gaby腾出地方来。

Illya捞几下，汤是多放料的版本，肉多菜也多，Solo显然加了钱。他尝了一口，味道不正宗。他吃了太多年的俄国菜，吃得有点腻有点烦。Illya现在只想吃Solo烤的巧克力脆饼。

但不解人意的美国人更不适时地插嘴了，也很漂亮的眼睛同样黏在了Illya的勺子上：“看来你是真的讨厌…”

Illya往嘴里塞了一口面包。在艰难咀嚼的时候，Solo从兜里摸出了一板抗生素。

“不要问它从哪儿来的，Peril.”

Solo抖着那块布，将其小心折成一个可以铺进行李箱的大小。Illya重重合上手里的珠宝盒，里面的宝石也要吓得跳一跳：“你八成有偷窃癖。”

“她很漂亮。”Solo将上面的绣样指给他看，“最重要的，她少说值一栋楼。”

“在你眼里所有的东西都只有两种，想偷和不想偷——值钱和不值钱。”Illya重新打开盒子，碧玺的切面闪了好几闪，“他们在你眼里就是钱。”

“或者另一样东西。”Solo补充，“以物易物，我们保留了这种美好的风俗。”

“我没见你拿什么换过什么。”

“我不会让你看见。”

“Napoleon的职业秘密，是吗？”

Solo歪了歪头：“差不多。但有时候——你懂吧，他们总说真正的珍宝会和另一段无价的故事伴生，那才是它真正值钱的原因。我同意一半儿，因为我确实喜欢买那个——Napoléon的东西，哪怕贵一点点。”

“另一半儿呢？”

“我马上就能编出几万字轶事，以证明你手里那个玩意儿曾属于列宁，再转手翻倍卖出去。”

饭后Gaby在厕所涮拖把的水池边搓他们唯一的那块抹布，Solo则忙前忙后地将厨房收拾了出来，顺带擦洗了一遍——用他沾上了Illya血迹的衬衫。现在他们有很多块抹布了，面料水平亦大幅提高。他想帮忙，被呵斥了回去。他在受刑。Solo又开始看新闻，Illya窝在自己的地方，连思考都提不起劲儿来。

一切的声音都渐渐低了下去，电视声，Solo和Gaby的交谈声，别的。接着Gaby轻声问Solo要不要洗澡，Solo回答女士优先，又很用力地翻找起了东西，Illya哼了下，他立刻停止了动作。水声，Gaby轻微的鼾声，水声。一个散发着水汽的身体贴过来，把书从他手里抽出去，放在一旁。书脊和地板发出磕碰的脆响。对方还拨弄他的头发，在他的唇上吻了一下。这家伙的嘴唇是莫斯科的积雪，易得、冰冷，但很软很轻，几乎立刻就能令人陷进去。Solo可能是刚吃了草莓硬糖，这个体感上黏糊糊的吻里全是廉价草莓香精的味道。

“Solo,”他睁开眼，看着一头卷毛湿漉漉地垂着滴水的美国人，“你要出门吗？”

Solo显然没想到Illya竟然醒着。他擦了擦头发，含糊地嗯了几声：“不，这是晚安吻，不是离别吻。”

“你睡……？”

“拜托，你是病人，少操点心。睡吧，明天醒了就有巧克力饼干吃了，亲爱的。”

他给Illya拉了拉毯子，又亲亲Illya的颧骨。毯子暖了起来，里面有什么东西在他怀里动了动，还有柔软干燥的毛发搔着Illya的脖颈。一切都非常、非常好。

于是Illya安心入睡了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一对狗男男。  
> Solo篇在写但我真不知道我会拖到什么时候才能写完，Napoleon太难搞了（主要是我怯，越爱越怯（主要是懒）。就，随缘吧（闭眼。  
> 而且我发现我这半年多来写东西风格变了很多（但情节一如既往的跳跃），可能上下有点割裂呃但我好歹赶完了，强迫症害死人。


End file.
